The prior art key ring structure serves to place a plurality of key ring bodies for hanging more keys. Furthermore, the key ring bodies can be taken out or placed in the ring body flexibly.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,858 discloses a key ring structure (referring to FIGS. 1 and 2). The key ring structure has a disk 10, at least one ring body 20 and a sliding device 30. The disk 10 is placed with a ring body 20. Each ring body 20 has an arm 21 and a head 22. The ring body 20 serves to hang keys 40. The head 22 is slidable installed in a groove 11 of the disk 10. The opening of the groove 11 faces to the circumference of the disk 10. The groove 11 is installed with a movable opening 12. The head 22 can be taken out from or placed in the groove 11 through this opening 12. The movable opening 12 is formed by an enlarged cross section of the groove 11 facing outwards. The sliding device 30 serves to reduce the cross section of the movable opening 12 so as to be smaller than the cross section of the head 22, and therefore, the movable opening 12 can be closed (see FIG. 1). Therefore, the head 22 is prevented from separation with the movable opening 12. The sliding device 30 and the groove 11 are formed with a cross section of a channel so as to be passed by the head 22 and the arm 21. When the sliding device 30 moves downwards radially along the disk 10, the movable opening 12 can be opened (see FIG. 2) so as to be formed with a cross section of a channel. Therefore, the head 22 of the ring body 20 can be taken out or placed into the groove 11 for increasing or decreasing the number of the rings 20.
However, in the aforesaid prior art ring, the sliding device 30 is opened through a handle 31 for controlling. The handle 31 is a smaller post and the sliding device 30 resists against a restoring spring 32 for providing a restoring force for closing the sliding device 30. Therefore, as the user pushes the handle 31, the operation is inconvenient and needs a larger force, even the finger will feel ache and thus the operations of taking out a ring body 20 or placing into the ring body 20 are inconvenient.